1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication terminals, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal that can provide a stable contact between a film type antenna formed on a housing of the mobile communication terminal and a printed circuit board inside the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile wireless terminals that separately use various kinds of bandwidths, such as CDMA, PDA, DCS, and GSM, or use all of the bandwidths, have come into widespread use. Terminals that have various kinds of functions and designs have appeared. As the terminals have gradually been reduced in size, thickness, and weight, the diversity of the functions of the terminals has attracted attention. Therefore, emphasis is placed on reducing the volume of the terminals while the terminals maintain the function of an antenna.
Particularly, in a case of an antenna, for example, a rod antenna or a helical antenna that protrudes from the outside of a terminal by a predetermined length has excellent characteristics because of omnidirectional radiation. However, the rod antenna or the helical antenna of the terminal is most susceptible to damage when it falls down, and reduces portability. Therefore, research has been conducted on an in-molding antenna that is formed integrally with a case of a mobile communication terminal.